


[藏源麦]Tiger Twist

by d826399750



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 21:43:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20122135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d826399750/pseuds/d826399750
Summary: *猫狗拟人设定，岛田老爷喵×大狗麦克雷，@萨菲罗斯受 藏喵麦汪漫画的脑洞延伸，藏麦主含源麦，不走心光走肾*道具√3P√不平等性爱√比起OOC来还不如说根本没有C√*一辆目的单纯为了苏少主的直达车，麦克雷有些弱化了，我的错orz*不懂猫狗的人写这个真是作大死*一切为了苏少主一切为了苏少主一切为了苏少主





	[藏源麦]Tiger Twist

他做了一个梦。  
狮子将巨大的酒杯往桌上一掼，手掌差不多有自己牛仔帽一般大，他鬃毛抖动，哈哈大笑，差点把自己拍进桌子里：“你是个好小子！”  
芭丝忒*带着她的女儿来了，小猫的眼睛颜色更深些，尾巴在连衣裙后面竖起来，躲在妈妈身后偷偷张望他，而她的母亲微笑着，拉之眼因为笑容而变形：“再见了，小牛仔。”  
最后出现的永远是他脾气臭得惊人的师父，满脸疤痕的杜宾犬甩开正拉扯着他的美洲豹的爪子，一巴掌糊在金毛毛茸茸的脸上：“狗改不了吃屎！”  
这句话终于引得他勃然大怒，握紧左拳朝着那张正呲牙咆哮的黑脸击去：“你不也是狗！”

手腕被另一只微凉的手捉住了。  
麦克雷猛然惊醒，满目的浓翠绿色映入眼帘。抓住他的人手腕一推，将他放松下来的肢体按回他的身边。“做恶梦了？”他的声音里带着一丝关切，尖耳垂在檀色的发顶上，看上去白得惊人。  
麦克雷深吸一口气，稍微动了动腰，瞬间尖锐的疼痛刺进四肢百骸，让他身体僵直动弹不得，不由“啊”地叫了一声，昨晚糜烂狂欢的点点碎片被波浪推回记忆的海滩，让怎么也说不上缺乏经验的金毛猎犬脸红气燥。  
正是夏秋交接的时节，窗外的樱树仍顶着厚实的树冠，随着微风轻轻摆动着枝叶，浓重的翠色在空中翻涌。昨晚下了一夜的雨，二十叠的宽敞寝间拆开了墙板，作为替代用长长的竹帘围住四周，此时清晨的空气混着清新的露水味道从室外吹拂进来，即使身处夏日也凉爽宜人。凹阁间摆着濑户烧立瓶，灰釉瓶身里却插着红黄交织的绚丽鸢尾，在背后素净的挂轴和苍劲字体的衬托下，夺目得简直要烧起来。  
墙角焚着岛田家主喜爱的松香炭团，一丝一丝松木的香气钻进自己的鼻间。  
目之所见的一切都是如此幽静寂雅，与自己见惯了的滚滚烟尘和喋血黄沙迥异得仿佛在另一个世界。  
“半藏……杰西桑……你们好吵……”  
身后年轻些的猫被惊醒了，他簌地睁开眼，瞳孔眯成一条缝，黑色耳朵抖了两下，发现没有异状后才重新闭上眼睛，将那对萤绿的宝石藏进睫毛之后，并伸出手抓住大狗毛绒绒的尾巴缠在自己腰间。  
“哈。”  
麦克雷叹了口气。说实话，这边更像是梦境，尤其是在自己被两位岛田家的主人按在这里，肌肤相亲地黏腻了一夜、腿间的粘稠感还没消退的情形下。我是深入基督山岛地下宝库的埃德蒙·唐泰斯，还是被强盗宝藏惊异得张大嘴巴的穷汉阿里巴巴呢？  
被称为半藏的那个人已经坐了起来，一手托着烟管，另一只手肘靠在臂枕上，只披着新换上的黑色睡袍，注视在樱树上叽喳蹦跳的小禽雀，嘴角吹出细缕的云烟。那轻薄得像是羽衣一般的衣物包裹着岛田长子因为弓背而隆起的结实肌肉，一条云纹的绳带松松垮垮地系在腰上，毫不在意地敞出内里布满犬类噬咬齿印的大片白皙肌肤，以及左肩上狰狞咆哮，正在翻越横贯天际雷云的巨大神灵。  
……不，照现在这情况来说，自己应该算是骑着海龟游到龙宫，被龙宫的珠光宝气和龙女美貌震慑的浦岛太郎吧。  
衣袖垂落到麦克雷面前。非是岛田家最常见的龙柄，袖边烫着的是穿行在银白河川上的一叶小舟，帆上顶着被密密刺绣上去的细长三日月。他刚想摸上去，那片衣袖就闪开了，昨晚曾在他身上坏事干尽、让他哭哑了嗓子的细长手指覆上了自己耷拉着的双耳，轻轻抚摸着，粗糙的手茧蹭着他的耳后，让他发出一阵又一阵舒适的颤抖。  
他说的没错，狗改不了吃屎，苹果不会落到远离苹果树的地方。花村是猫的地盘，自己更不应该在樱树下遇到肌色白皙、发如鸦羽的东方美人就色迷心窍，许下了自己相伴一生的承诺——但那时候他不知道，面前神色淡漠的男人就是岛田帝国的少主，花村众猫的领袖，暗影守望记录薄里排的上号的人物，日本黑道赫赫有名的猛虎。  
第二个疏忽是，他不知道半藏身后还有一只更加年轻、更加热情如火的碧瞳老虎。  
第三个疏忽更为致命，他不知道——

“舍弟正在发情，还请您多多担待。”  
我他妈——  
粗口被身后的凶狠顶撞顶回了嘴里，比他还要年轻一岁的岛田源氏刚醒过来，就剥开自己的臀缝，将性器塞了进去用力摩擦着。狗才会这么做你这绿毛的小混蛋，麦克雷在心里骂道，鬼知道他是什么时候硬起来的，他怀疑这只小老虎去年在利物浦港口用利爪撕碎一队伊势谷家的保安的时候，他的哥哥大概在三个街区外的豪车中，手指交织放在下巴底下，对气得露出利齿的莱耶斯微笑道，舍弟正在发飙，还请您多多担待。  
更操蛋的是，只被源氏干过一次对方就得知了自己所有的弱点，现在那小王八蛋正一边往自己屁股里送着阴茎，一边用手捻着大金毛犬蓬松的尾巴根部，每顶进一分，他就揉得更重一点，昨晚残留的液体被他干了出来，沿着腿间流得到处都是——不，那儿不行，杰西感觉自己的东西随着他的捏握如同充气一般膨胀了，硬涨的阴茎和卵袋被后面人撞得垂在腿间晃来晃去，求求你，源氏，二少主，他大口抽着气在心里哀求道，不要碰那儿了，帮我揉揉我的屌，我想射，我前面堵得要烧起来了。  
他连抚慰自己都做不到，他的双手被自己那条引以为豪的腰带捆在一起，怎么也挣扎不开，腰带铭牌上奔放的BAMF四个字母正代表了杰西·麦克雷此时的所有心情。  
背后人一口噬上了他的颈部，凶狠地揉着他的臀，“杰西桑，你真紧……再紧点……”看这阵势源氏是要操遍他可怜小穴的每一处，顶开他每一道褶皱，用带着软刺的龟头嵌在里面使劲摩擦，一边还拽着他的尾巴。疼痛和快感双重冲击下，麦克雷几乎要被他干得滚下被褥了，全靠半藏扶着他的头颅不让他掉下去，他用犬类能发出的最真切的恳求目光看着另一只猫，而对方只是直立起身，推开了臂枕，去摸枕边已经揭开一半的桦木盒子。  
不不不，不不……  
盒子里是昨晚他们在麦克雷身上的一切道具，脚镣，手铐，乳夹和一整瓶巧克力酱，大型犬金色的双瞳由于绝望而睁大，手指落到腰间拎起结绳一把扯下的那幕映在眼里，让他发出嘶声的犬吠来，不，他要加入了，昨晚两位岛田甚至想同时插进自己的穴里，麦克雷已经不知道自己是怎么拒绝的了，只知道他最后高高翘着臀，让两位猫老爷来回干着，后穴很快就痛辣得没有了知觉，直至被一股一股的热流填满。  
视野被藤黄色的云纹占据。“乖，放松点。”那只瘦削的手插进麦克雷蜷曲蓬松的发间，轻轻地揉着。  
你要干什么，半藏……  
“哥，你太宠着他了。”背后传来源氏带着小小不满的嘟囔。面前的人影迅速缩小了下去，麦克雷脊背一凉，知道那是岛田少主变化成了原形。与他不一样，身负龙神之血的兄弟的变化从来随心所欲不需要任何媒介，那只左前爪带着青色斑点的蓝瞳白猫正摇着尾巴，踩在自己腹部上，慢慢往下身踱去……  
他知道半藏要干什么了。这个念头刚冒出来，属于猫的肉球就按上了他的睾丸，用经过计算的力道按压着，随后龟头碰上了胡须的触感，性器顶端被伸出的舌头围裹起来，千百个小小的隆起轻轻刮过他的性器，舌尖像舔水一样勾着上面垂落的热液。  
麦克雷只觉得要爆炸了，只不知道先炸脑袋还是下体。  
岛田的主人舔了一会，觉得爪子下的身躯颤抖得快要痉挛了，便换了种方式抱紧大狗的东西，用舌头下面刮着他的马眼，紧贴着那根仍一柱擎天的性器。麦克雷，舒服吗？他的长尾缠在麦克雷大腿上，用自己暖热的腹部煨热对方敏感的源泉。  
舒服得快要射出来了。半藏的毛发柔顺光滑得如同上好丝绸，他一边担心粘液会沾湿那完美的皮毛，一边在一只猫的怀抱里不由自主地挺送起来，更别提不带爪的肉球还在来回拨弄自己的睾丸，舌尖沿着柱体舔来舔去。  
想射了吗？  
人型黑猫仍在身后不遗余力地操着他，尾巴也缠上了他的腿，与半藏的扭在一起。“哥哥，有时候我真不知道说你仁慈还是说你狠心好。”年轻三岁的岛田说，伸手抹去麦克雷额前溢出的汗珠。  
麦克雷早已没有余力去回答这些问题了，白色的流星从藤黄的视野里飞过去，马上，马上就要出来了，精液已经将尿道灌得满满当当，尾巴难耐地蜷缩起来，马上就要——  
一阵几乎要撕开下体的剧痛，尿道里满满当当的滚烫精液全部倒流了回去。  
瞬间变回人型的岛田半藏按住了麦克雷的所有抵抗，与此同时弟猫伸手捂住了他的嘴。“嗷呜——！”他发出了虎一般的惨嚎，甩着被犬齿深深嵌进去、开始流血的手掌，“哥哥，他咬我！”  
然而罪魁祸首几乎连惨叫都忘了，太疼，太疼了，被岛田少主一气呵成插进去的尿道棒将精液堵在膀胱内口，将前列腺涨得要裂开了，而那个冷漠眉眼的年轻人正伏在他腿边，轻轻旋转着那邪恶的玻璃棒，嘴角咧出一丝不易察觉的幅度。  
“我说了放松点，杰西，”他亲吻着不停颤抖的性器，舌头抵着软沟灵活地绕了一圈，“你怎么不听话呢？”  
麦克雷以为刚才自己一定眼一翻晕过去了，但是身后的冲击仍唤醒了他该死的知觉。幼虎将手掌递到他嘴边，让蒙着眼的猎犬闻着血腥味，不由自主地舔干净他的伤口，每舔一下，就要因为下体的刺激停下来抽搐几秒钟——血的味道勾着他的神经，身下的疼痛烧燎他的脑髓，他已经一头栽进名为岛田的可怖又瑰丽的陷阱中，在刀枪利剑中翻滚挣扎，被剥去兽皮斩掉四肢，跪伏在尖牙与利爪面前，只能用仅存的精力从喉间嘶吼出尖锐的吠叫——  
源氏喘着气，“哥哥，我差不多了，他……”  
牛仔额前泛起的全是冷汗，不，不仅额前，全身都是这样。半藏正在舔吻麦克雷的腿间，见势将手放在大狗的腹肌上轻轻按压着，他的手心永远带着微凉的温度，吐气，杰西，慢慢吐气。  
目前的腰带已经被泪水和汗液浸湿，喘息大到胸骨都跟着一起一伏。少主见状俯下身来，将唇舌覆在牛仔被涎水弄得一塌糊涂的嘴边，吸着他口腔里的空气，带动他呼吸的节奏。  
“哈啊……哈啊……不……”  
放松点，我马上就救你出苦海。  
猎犬已经什么都听不到了，他全身的感官都交给了半藏处置，他只看到那些流星又回来了，在自己眼角越积越多，它们划过顶端的苍穹飞跃过去，剧痛正在消减，前列腺被热液挤压着放出电流来，身体后满足的充盈感慢慢涌上，那人垂下的软发轻轻拂在自己胸前，一扫一扫又凉又痒……  
不知是虎是犬还是猫的咆哮缭绕在寝间，从竹帘间溢出去，惊飞了枝梢的雀鸟。

“他受伤了吗？”  
“似乎是没有，里面没见血。”  
“都快射到墙上了。”床伴里没有见过这么能射的，半藏将早已虚脱、失去知觉的麦克雷的脑袋拨过来，让他躺在自己光溜溜的大腿上，再次抚着他柔软的耳朵。  
“下次你要做坏事的时候别找我做共犯了。”源氏爬起身盘腿坐着，龇牙咧嘴地将掌缘上的伤口，明天约好的游戏厅通宵大战恐怕只能缺席了。  
“你不是也爽到了吗？昨晚上绑住他不准他射的人是谁？”  
“他……刚才他快把我绞断了！我要因为这事断子绝孙了，看会不会悔死你。”  
“谁知道呢？”半藏微笑起来像是一只风鸢在灰白的天空中摇曳，“你快去包扎吧，这里我来处理。”  
黑尾巴在白猫尾上绞了一下，源氏站起身，从一团混乱的衣物里捡出属于自己的套到身上。半藏抱着怀里的头颅，拉起睡袍盖在金毛猎犬的身躯上，又忍不住撩起脑侧的黑发，吻上他线条厚实的唇。  
“准备好热水了吗？”他敲了敲叠板，倾听传入耳中属于猫的鸣叫。

这次昏睡中没有记忆，只有自己喉管慢慢被扼紧的感觉，连带胃袋也一起抽搐着蠕动。消耗了太多体力，手足早已绵软无力，他在茫茫的意识之海里越飘越远，越沉越深，没顶的海水马上就要将他溺毙……  
“哗啦！”  
他从睡梦中一跃而起，却马上因为腰间传来的剧痛而脚下一软，顺着大理石光滑的池缘滑下去，坐倒在池边动弹不得，溅起更大的水花。好歹解除了被洗澡水淹死的危机，麦克雷睁开疲惫的双眼左右扫视一圈，岛田家族专用的浴池是和洋参半的装修，池子很大，边际隐藏在茫茫的雾气后面看不真切，若不是实在没力气，他真想化为原形在里面游两个来回；身为自带狗爬式天赋的种族，自己能闲适游泳的机会实在是太少太少了。  
当。远远传来鹿威的声音。  
他吃不准自己是被怎么扔进这里面来的，只好抱住膝盖靠池壁坐着。温度适合的热水拥住了他的身体，像一双双纤巧的手轻抚着他全身酸疼的关节，特别是下体满是吻痕和齿印的地方，一丝丝白浊液渗进水里。  
该死，被这温度烘着，他又开始想念那永远带着微凉的掌心了。岛田主人如同猫语般的慵懒声音缠绕在自己周身，永远像是噙着一丝笑意。你好，在这里过得习惯吗，过来，杰西·麦克雷，舍弟给您添麻烦了，舒服吗杰西，对不起。  
“对不起。”  
他还以为是饿得太厉害出现幻听了，直到燕麦粥的香气折磨得他灵敏的鼻子欣喜若狂。  
半藏仍穿着刚才那件睡袍，系带却换成了另一条银灰色波浪纹，下摆因为沾满水雾沉在两侧。他手里端着托盘，走到麦克雷身边坐下，撩起睡袍让双腿浸入热水间，端起装着燕麦粥的碗。更多香气从里面传出来，麦克雷简直要叫出声，满足地咽了一大口口水。  
黑发的猫吹了吹热气，将混了盐粒和面包块的的燕麦粥一匙匙送进正靠在他大腿上的金毛犬嘴里，对方似乎除了心满意足地吮他的勺子以外，再也不想做第二件事了——吃了好几天盛在各种莳绘盒子里的清淡小菜，大碗燕麦粥的味道简直称得上鲜甜。好容易一碗粥喝完，岛田少主的双腿无声地搅着池里的热流，轻轻抚摸着腿边大狗的带着络腮胡的颊缘：“想喝点什么吗？”  
大狗的鼻子抽动了几下。“牛奶，”他的耳朵由于兴奋开心地竖起来，全然不顾那比较像是猫的爱好，“冰的就更好了。”  
……于是永远学不乖的牛仔很快就如愿以偿。半藏的手沿着面颊边缘一路下滑，用指腹轻轻刮掉那人在自己的顶弄下溢出嘴角的涎液，对方半眯着眼眉头紧皱，嘴被撑得大大的，喉咙里溢出呜呜的声音，估计仍在检讨自己过低的警惕性。他的手扣在池壁上，随着抽送的节奏不由自主地摆动头颅，上颌的犬齿不敢往下压，就只能就这么张着口，锐利的齿缘来回刮擦龙的身躯，带给正在他嘴间驰骋的大猫异样的疼痛和刺激。  
仿佛是水间热雾覆入了眼瞳，犬类金棕色的大眼里泛起一层亮晶晶的东西，看上去摇摇欲坠，马上就要漾出来。与身体其他地方的低温不同，抵在自己喉间的东西滚烫如炽，他热切地吮着，舔舐着，让那些热液沿着食道滑落，带给他更充实的饱腹感。  
“乖，乖……”  
手指往后摸去，正抚着后颈凸出的骨节。麦克雷只比半藏年轻一岁，但这样的呼唤并没带来他的任何不满，与此同时本来在池中踢着水花的猫的脚掌，此时已经沿着金毛的大腿内侧一路往上，在那些留下自己紫红吻痕的地方流连，再拨开他腿间浓密的毛发，握住先前曾被折磨到满溢眼泪的器官轻轻摩挲。  
“舒服吗？”  
脆弱处又被这捉摸不定的猫控制住了，大狗很明显地瑟缩了一下，半藏不得不继续揉捏他的后颈。面前的专心服侍的犬类微微偏着头，暖热处仍含裹着半藏越来越胀大的器官，软刺扎着他的口舌，他一边躲避一边卖力地吸吮着，湿润的棕眼里含着恳请：射给我……我想喝……请给我你的牛奶，浇熄我的渴求……  
——“吐出来，麦克雷。”  
后颈被一只手猛力握住。冰冷顺着脊柱嗖地爬上后背，他正被一寸寸拉离面前的人，透过水雾麦克雷看见那双含着冰的蓝眼竖成一条危险的缝。不好，他几乎又要叫出来了，他不知道半藏又会怎样惩罚他，更悲哀的是他甚至不知道自己错在哪里，猫最喜欢玩弄猎物，被拖曳的脑袋不住晃动着，别这样，不要再折磨我了，我——  
那坚冰的瞳看着他，忽然一下就融化了。半藏停下手，无奈地翘了翘嘴角，蓝瞳里的春水被笑意吹拂出波纹来，他捏了一下大狗的耳朵，“让我插进去，好不好？”  
麦克雷只觉得心脏停跳了一拍。他简直要雀跃起来，立刻趴伏在池壁上，对着岛田的少主使劲甩着湿漉漉的尾巴，水溅了对方满身。从眼角余光他看到那人脱下袍子，像游鱼一般滑入池内，尾巴缠上了他同样的部位。  
——半藏喜欢和亲密的人交缠尾巴。几日不知疲惫的淫戏早就将他的穴拓开，白猫没费什么力就畅通无阻地填满了麦克雷，抽送间涌进来的热流将后穴煨得热滑暖胀，漂亮地裹住伸进来的东西，连猫茎上那些小小的倒刺都被热水泡软了，刮在肠壁上，麻痒得心尖都要酥了。  
他的猫环着他的腰，想咬他的脖子，半途看到弟弟留下的伤口，只好绕过去，改用猫舌舔来舔去，一边舔一遍捏着大狗的乳头，扯他的胸毛，疼得后者脸上苦状万分，“喂，麦克雷，你觉得我怎么样啊？”  
“什么……啊……怎么样……”  
“我和源氏，哪一个更好？”好半天才传来闷声闷气的声音，少主的脸埋在他肩膀上，本来浮着淡淡硫磺味的澡池上空突然充满了酸奶酪的味道。  
他突然很想翻身搂住正在他身上又舔又抓的大猫，像他喜欢对自己做的一样，揉揉他潮湿黑发上的白耳朵。之前故作慷慨地将我送出去，现在却还是忍不住撒脾气了吗？麦克雷心中哭笑不得，这时候他才会觉得半藏不仅是那个身形紧绷、瞳孔冰冷的黑道家主，还是个仅仅比他大了一岁的年轻人，他也会流露感情，也会蹲在水盆边闹别扭、只用屁股对着人，保护他的威势和冰壳化开后，他仍旧是只本性难移的——  
“你比他长，但是没他粗。”牛仔诚恳地说。  
“什——”  
“你们为什么一只是黑色，一只是白色？”  
“跟你解释你也听不懂，笨狗。”  
“好好好，我是笨狗……”  
“你身上毛怎么这么多？”  
“我品种就是这样啊——嘶……别摸……那……”  
“叫我主人。”  
“不行……”  
“不行我就咬你，再不给你喝牛奶了。”  
“你……”  
麦克雷咬了咬牙，伏低了身，忍着刺在体内翻搅的疼痛将身体转过来，靠在池壁上，面对本来站在背后的岛田猫伸出手。对方犹疑了一下，低下头，麦克雷终于摸到了那对肖想已久的耳朵，对方激烈地颤了一下，眼睛眯得更细了，左臂的龙纹在水中隐隐发亮。  
大狗的腿缠上半藏的腰，手撑在池沿上，随着动作在水中摇曳，有一下没一下地去咬半藏的额，唇和鼻尖：“这么快就想射了？”  
“你以为我跟你们玩了多久……”将人顶到池边，半藏没好气地将那两条腿扣在胁下，往穴里最紧热的地方送起来。“闭嘴，”他看到麦克雷正要开口时嘶声命令道，嗓音都暗哑了起来，左臂上浮出的光芒越来越亮，穿透雾气折射到高处，被顶得意醉情迷的大狗勉强仰起头，看见房顶上浮现出两条模糊的影子，祂们在半空的云雾中交缠，翻涌，发出清越的吟叫，将整个浴室映得透亮生辉，麦克雷抱着他的脖子，紧紧贴住他的左肩，忍不住问出了最后一句话是：“你到底是龙，还是猫？”  
理所当然，他没有听到回答。

麦克雷第三次醒来时，发现自己缩在干爽整洁的布团里，身上换上了棉麻的浴衣，满头乱发和长长的尾毛也被吹得蓬松干燥，浑身清清爽爽，只是腰间仍然沉如坠铅——然而这一切已经足以让他发出满足的嘟囔，最重要的原因是，那掌心仍旧贴着他的手腕，掌间的茧子摩擦着自己，煞是舒服。  
他永远佩服半藏的恢复速度，白猫已经穿戴得整整齐齐，绣着家纹的黑羽织下裹着襦袢，领口一丝不乱，正跪坐在自己身边，伸出一只手握着自己的手腕。  
“源氏呢？”金毛犬眨眨眼睛，金棕色的瞳孔转啊转。  
“他为了让我俩好好待着，去赴他讨厌的家族聚会了。”想着弟弟包着手掌，别扭地端着酒盅的样子，半藏感激之余又有点想笑，“你还饿吗？还想不想吃东西？”  
“不，不用了。说实话，有你在这儿就行。”  
一猫一犬再次陷入了沉默，只余白猫的尾巴在身后甩来甩去。过了一会，岛田少主突然开了口，他向麦克雷叙说有关他们家族，血统和信仰的话题，包括为什么他与源氏毛色不一样（里面混入了许多“阴”和“阳”的音节，金毛犬困惑地挠挠脑袋），岛田家的龙神究竟是什么，为什么花村的樱花开得这么鲜艳，而麦克雷几乎没听进去，他眼中只有那条不听话的白尾巴，亮得有些扎眼，吸引着他的视线，简直让他想抓进来扣在怀里紧紧抱住。  
“喂，你在听吗？杰西……”  
“少主！半藏少主！您在哪啊？”  
客室外传来急促的脚步声，随后是苍老的带着几分急切的呼唤。纸障子刷地打开，出现在眼前的是只灰纹耳朵的老龄日本猫，看上去是位置不低的岛田家臣，他素净的服色掩饰不了用料的华贵，尾巴也是灰色的，此时正在周身焦急地甩来甩去。  
他站在门前，环视了整间客室一圈，眼光移到被子里露出的金毛大狗脑袋时毫不掩饰厌恶地“啧”了一声，退出室外，反手关上纸门，继续呼喊着大少主的名字前往下一个房间，在岛田城各处寻找这个总爱突如其来消失踪迹的首领。  
而他找寻的对象，此时从被子里探出头来，将耳朵贴在麦克雷下颌的胡须上，轻轻地磨蹭着。紧贴在大狗胸前，他小巧的身躯散发出的凉意正源源不绝送进对方体内，眼睛闭着似在酣睡，肚子咕噜咕噜作响。  
芭丝忒对他说，猫总是这样的啊。  
是啊，猫总是这样的。麦克雷忍不住伸出一根手指，轻轻抬起白猫的下巴，让他湿润的鼻子和猫须蹭在自己的唇上。

END


End file.
